villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Javier Hidalgo
Javier Hidalgo is the leader of an Hispanic drug cartel, the Sacred Snakes, and the main antagonist of Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles. He was voiced by Ulysses Cuadra. History Rising in Power Javier was an extremely powerful drug lord wanted in several countries and the de-facto controller of a large jungle area in an unnamed South American country. He ruled the area through fear and was uncommonly cruel, though he still cared about his daughter, Manuela, and his wife, Hilda. However Hilda contracted a fatal disease that no one could find a cure for. Javier managed to get in contact with a former Umbrella employee, who supplied him with T-Virus to help his wife, though the effects were disastrous. Javier later contacted Albert Wesker, after Manuela contracted the disease as well and was given some of the Virus T-Veronica Virus, which he also used on Hilda, mutating her into an enormous amphibious monster. To suppress Manuela's transformation, Javier kidnapped girls from the nearby village and transplanted their organs into his daughter. By this time he had amassed an enormous fortune in drug money, which let him create his own private army and fortify his operations. Javier's drugs had found their way into the surrounding countries and even into America. Operation Javier Because of this, and the fact that the small government was unable to do anything to stop him, Leon S. Kennedy and Jack Krauser were sent to take him down. Upon their arrival in the area however, they found that everybody around and most of the animals had become infected by T-Virus and mutated. As they fought their way through the zombies and mutant monsters, Leon and Krauser eventually met Manuela, who had run away from her father's compound. She showed them the way through the dam, where they met up with Javier who asked Manuela to come back to him. When she refused, he ordered his men to open the floodgates of the dam, washing away Leon and Krauser in the ensuing flood. However they managed to survive to find Manuela again and found their way to Javier's mansion. As they continued into the mansion, they discovered what the drug cartel leader had been doing with the missing girls. Javier then told them why over a P.A. system and sent his mutated wife to attack the two. As they fought and defeated her, he headed to his greenhouse, where he bonded with an enormous flower he had infected with T-Veronica virus. Javier's newly mutated form began making its way through the mansion, absorbing everything in its path. He attacked Leon, Krauser, and one of Manuela's arms, only to lose it and extracted his way to the outside of the mansion. Javier began to battle Leon and Krauser and at one point, revealed his newly deformed body through the head of this new monstrosity. However he couldn't control the mutation and eventually let Krauser kill him with a blow to the head after he said, "Kill me!" Abilities After mutating with the T-Veronica virus, Javier became extremely strong due to his enormous new size and had numerous appendages to attack with. He could regenerate and absorb anything around him to become even stronger. Trivia *According to the producer of Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles, Javier was meant to act as a foil for Wesker. *The skull like attachment on Javier's mutated form is similar to that of a creature in the game called an Anubis while his scythe-like appendage resembles that of another, the Jabberwock S3. This is most likely because Javier absorbed everything in sight, including creatures Leon and Krauser killed. Navigation Category:Resident Evil Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Pawns Category:Monsters Category:Mutated Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Parents Category:Drug Dealers Category:Male Category:Xenophobes Category:Related to Hero Category:Deceased Category:Anti-Villain Category:Man-Eaters Category:Cannibals Category:Giant Category:Tragic Category:Evil Vs. Evil